


Этажи

by Ditricha



Category: Bon Jovi
Genre: AU, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ditricha/pseuds/Ditricha
Summary: – Эй-эй, подождите! – в почти сомкнутые лифтовые двери протиснулась рука, заставляя их вновь открыться. Затем в лифт уверенно зашла слегка сутуловатая фигура и встала рядом. – О, привет, Джон! Как жизнь?





	Этажи

**Author's Note:**

> I've had an idea of office AU with J/R for several months, and it didn't let me go. Thanks to those pics. Then I've suddenly discussed it this week and here's the result. Not exactly what I want but at least I've tried.  
> Sorry, don't write in English and don't usually write some kind of smut. This is also my first Jovi fic, so the first step is always the hardest and so on.
> 
> http://www.picshare.ru/view/8845353/

Входной холл серого бизнес-центра встретил приятной прохладой. Май порадовал ранним наступлением тёплой летней погодой, и солнце к концу месяца совсем осмелело, став одаривать прохожих утренним жаром. В помещении добросовестно работал кондиционер, а начищенный до блеска мраморный пол, казалось, отражал ещё больший холод. Вошедший мужчина перестал обмахиваться папкой-планшетом и замер у турникетов охранного поста.  
– Привет, Боб! Как жизнь? – зажав кожаную папку под мышкой, мужчина судорожно принялсяискать что-то в открытом портфеле.  
– Привет! Да вот не жалуюсь, хех. Сходили на выходных с Мэгги в ресторан отметить годовщину свадьбы, – охотливо ответил охранник, выглядывая из-за своей стойки.  
– Сколько лет? Чёрт, никак не могу найти пропуск... – вошедший на секунду отвлёкся, чтобы взглянуть на собеседника, прежде чем снова вернуться к поискам.  
– Четырнадцать. Мэгги всё причитала, как быстро летит время и какая на улице жара. Но я тебе скажу, настоящая жара была ночью, если ты понимаешь о чём я, хех, – на этих словах охранник заговорщицки ухмыльнулся. – Твои-то дела как, хех?  
– Мои горят днём, если ты понимаешь о чём я. Ладно, Боб, хорошего дня! – отыскав, наконец, магнитную карточку, мужчина приложил её к турникету и прошёл мимо.  
– И тебе удачи! – успел на прощание бросить охранник, возвращаясь к раскрытому на столе кроссворду.  
Через пять минут дверь в холл снова отворилась, впуская в здание ещё одного сотрудника. Тот также остановился у турникетов, держа в руках предварительно приготовленный пропуск.  
– Доброе утро! – воодушевленный бурной ночью и пышущий бодростью Боб был настроен крайне разговорчиво с самого утра, которое для большинства людей в понедельник оказывалось в тягость.  
– А? Доброе, доброе, – небрежно ответил второй мужчина и спешно пошёл дальше по коридору, погружённый в свои мысли.

Уже несколько дней голова его была забита новым контрактом с канадцами, который никак не удавалось согласовать с руководством. То в переводе на французский обнаруживались разночтения с английской версией, то экономисты пропускали ошибку в расчётах стоимости последующих поставок. Будь его воля, он бы давно всех отправил в отставку.  
Дверцы лифта разъехались в стороны, пальцы быстро нажали по-привычке кнопку девятого этажа, и теперь у него в запасе была пара минут, чтобы привести взлохмаченные волосы в порядок, благо на стенах лифтовой кабины висели большие зеркала. С этим контрактом он скоро не только недосып заработает, но и зубы чистить забывать начнёт – промелькнула в голове гадкая мысль.  
– Эй-эй, подождите! – в почти сомкнутые лифтовые двери протиснулась рука, заставляя их вновь открыться. Затем в лифт уверенно зашла слегка сутуловатая фигура и встала рядом. – О, привет, Джон! Как жизнь?  
– И тебе здравствуй, – не то, чтобы Джон Бонджиови не хотел сегодня общаться с кем-либо без лишней необходимости, но здесь человек являл собой особый случай. Тяжело вздохнув, он с готовностью повернулся от зеркала к знакомому.  
– Ты что такой мрачный? Хочешь, сходим вместе на обед в кафе, о котором я тебе на прошлой неделе говорил?  
– Самбора, отстань, а? Не до тебя сейчас. До обеда нужно контракт исправить, – чёртовы переводчики на чёртов французский.  
– Это тот, который вы четыре раза исправляли? – удивился названный мужчина. Иногда он не понимал, где проходила грань между перфекционизмом Джона и безалаберностью его коллег. К тому же, что из этого было главной проблемой в каждой якобы напряжённой ситуации, всегда оставалось отдельным вопросом.  
– Возникли сложности, – ответ был ожидаем и прекрасно вписывался в знакомый сценарий обсуждения рабочих трудностей.  
– Опять?  
– Да, опять, а теперь заткнись и не выводи меня из себя, – Бог свидетель, он всеми силами старался сдерживаться и не вымещать своё раздражение на других. Но если нельзя сразу делать хороший перевод, почему люди хотя бы не могут научиться понимать с первого раза?  
– Что-то ты не говоришь «Ой, Рич, отстань и заткнись», когда тебе надо.  
– Мне от тебя ничего не надо, – на данном этапе Бонджиови тоже прекрасно знал, к чему приведёт этот разговор, а потому лишь демонстративно закатил глаза, когда Самбора нажал на кнопку «стоп», и лифт замер где-то на пути от шестого этажа к седьмому.  
– Да ну? Отчего-то я не припоминаю, чтобы ты в той курилке на пятом этаже, ну, где стены обиты деревянными панелями, безразличие проявлял. «Давай, Ричи! Быстрее, Ричи! Засади посильнее, Ричи!» – передразнил он, постепенно придвигаясь ближе.  
– Ты это специально сейчас? Не говорил я такого.  
– Говорил или кричал – какая разница? – многозначительно подняв брови, мужчина сделал ещё шаг и аккуратно прижал другого к стене. – У меня до сих пор, чёрт возьми, перед глазами иногда встаёт картина, как ты выгибался на том диване, как матерился и закатывал от удовольствия глаза. Помнишь? Как жадно принимал меня, и тебе всё было мало?..  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он склонился ниже и заговорил прямо в ухо, обдавая кожу тёплым дыханием:  
– Или в прошлую среду, на общей кухне на двенадцатом этаже, когда почти все ушли, а ты как обычно перерабатывал и спустился за кофе? Как цеплялся за мои плечи – клянусь, потом остались синяки! – и скользил своей вертлявой аппетитной задницей по столешнице, пока я из тебя чуть душу не вытрахал. Как просил дать тебе кончить, стонал и всхлипывал. Твои переводчики знают, чем ты занимаешься на кухне, где они едят? – к концу предложения рука легла на ширинку и начала методично поглаживать выделявшийся бугор. – Ну же, Джон, тебе надо расслабиться. Я могу помочь. Только скажи.  
Джон открыл было рот для ответа, но вместо резких слов, которыми он уже был готов осадить наглеца, вырвалось невнятное бормотание. Не видя сопротивления, Ричи скользнул носом по шее прежде чем впиться поцелуем в приоткрытые губы. Как же он его хотел. Ещё с того первого раза, когда из любопытства заглянул на девятый этаж к новой, въехавшей в пустующее помещение компании и случайно встретился с ним в коридоре. Но сейчас важным было помочь на минуту отвлечься, а не мешать работать. Остальное они вечером успеют. Или в обед. Прервав поцелуй, Самбора отстранился и зашарил свободной рукой по панели управления, чтобы снова привести лифт в движение. В последний момент Джон поймал его за руку и притянул к себе за шею в попытке урвать ещё один поцелуй.  
– Порой мне кажется, что в этом здание мы не трахались только на крыше, – хохотнув, Ричи всё-таки отстранился и, наконец, включил лифт. Облокотился спиной на противоположную стену и принялся с интересом рассматривать Джона. С подёрнутым лёгкой поволокой взглядом, выступившей на лбу испариной и немного разрумянившийся. По телу электрическим разрядом пробежало приятное осознание того, что в этом его заслуга. Боже, как же он обожал своего Джонни. Пришлось в очередной раз с сожалением вспомнить, что сейчас не время. – Ты бы себя видел. Хотя ты ведь видишь, здесь же везде зеркала. Если бы не твой контракт, пожалуй, я бы отсосал тебе прямо здесь и сейчас. Но дела, дела.  
Сфокусировавшись на своём отражении, Джон тихо застонал и выругался:  
– Ты издеваешься? Куда я пойду, когда у меня стоит? – зашипел он, старательно, снова, приглаживая чёлку, поправляя чёрный галстук в цвет строгому костюму и мысленно обращаясь к предательски вставшему члену, как к врагу народа.  
Лифт звякнул, сообщая о прибытии на восьмой этаж, Ричи расплылся в самодовольной улыбке и подмигнул на прощание перед выходом:  
– Не знаю. А насчёт обеда, ты подумай.

Боб нахмурил лоб и почесал плешивый затылок. «Синоним абстракция» упорно не хотел угадываться минут семь, с какой бы стороны он к нему не подступался. Наручные часы показывали без десяти два, отсчитывая секундной стрелкой время до обеда, а, значит, и конца смены. Абстракция...  
Вскоре послышались нарастающие звуки разговора и смех, и вслед за ними в коридоре вскоре показались оживлённо разговаривающие два мужчины, в одном из которых охранник сразу смог признать Самбору с восьмого этажа. Лицо второго было визуально знакомо, но с именем он испытывал затруднения.  
– ...я тебе говорю, эти идиоты перевели «изменению не подлежит» как «возможны изменения»... – говорящий выразительно размахивал руками, подчёркивая серьёзность ситуации. Смотря в удаляющиеся спины, Боб про себя завидовал. Он тоже был в хороших отношениях с доброй частью охранников других смен, но о дружбе, как у этих двух, речи никогда не шло. Он часто видел их вместе уходящими на обед или после работы, увлечёнными общением или молча шедшими вслед за друг другом. Иногда Самбора отвлекался от приятеля, чьего имени Боб не мог запомнить, и бросал в зависимости от случая приветствие или прощание. Сегодня он неотрывно смотрел на своего собеседника, не переставая улыбаться.  
Абстракция... Что же ты такое...может быть, отвлечение?


End file.
